Alice's Car Ride
by ECullen96
Summary: Alice is stressing and needs an escape.


I sat dutifully still in English class, endlessly thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts from across the school since my inner dialogue was running rampant… _I am so sick of this. Even though we've done the whole high school thing numerous times and I usually enjoy seeing the typical teenager interactions, today it just got on my nerves. Before lunch even starts, I was getting the hell out of here. I need to be alone. I need to do something just for me. I've just been too focused on everyone else for way too long…._ Once again listening to a teacher drone on and on about how to properly cite sources, I looked to the side and noticed a young gangly boy with glasses looking, no staring, in my direction, obviously daydreaming about asking me on a date. _Ugh, not today weirdo. _Rolling my eyes, I looked the other direction. Outside the window I could see the breeze gently blowing the tops of the trees, the leaves on the ground swirling in great spirals. Even the weather was calling me out and away from this place. _Ugh. Time seriously needs to go by faster. _I glanced at the clock, _3 more minutes. You can do this_. I encouraged myself silently.

Finally, the shrill noise of the bell rang throughout the classroom. _Freedom!_ My brain cried with enthusiasm. I sprinted, well human speed anyway, to the door, rushing past the other students in order to get to the side door. If I could get there before the second bell rang, rush out to the woods, then I could make it to my car before anyone even noticed that I wasn't in the lunchroom yet. _Oh, shit. Jasper…_irritation ran through me… _He's going to be so pissed when he notices that I've ditched… EDWARD! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, JUST TELL JAZZ THAT I NEEDED TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS PLACE BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!_ I shot the thoughts spinning through the air towards my brother, hoping and praying, that he would hear me and relay the message to Jazz.

Bursting through the door, feeling the wind hit my face. _Bliss. _Silently rejoicing in my escape attempt. _So far, so good. Just keep a steady pace to the car, Alice. You can do this. Not too fast, not too fast._ Constantly containing myself to keep a decent human pace as to avoid any unwanted attention.

As quickly as possible, I made it to my pristine yellow Porsche. Thankfully the area we were currently living in was wealthy enough that I could drive without being gawked at. It took everything in my power to not rip the door off its hinges as I opened it and climbed in. Buckling up, for no reason other than keeping up the human façade, I revved the engine to life. I held back a small giggle of excitement but allowed myself to smile thinking of what was to come. Throwing the car into reverse, I swiftly left the mundane high school parking lot. As I got onto the main road, I pushed the speedometer higher and higher. _65, 75, 90, YES! 120,_ I sighed with contentment as I finally reached the highest speed that Carlisle even permitted us to drive_. I should really be grateful it is even this high, although its not like we are even in any danger going this speed, but I guess the humans around us could potentially suffer…_ shaking my head of the thoughts, I pushed the gas pedal down even further, _ahh, 135. _

Speeding down the curvy roads, I took a moment to look around outside my window. The trees were a blur of various shades of green. They were racing by me, taking my irritable mood with them, as they disappeared in the rearview mirror. Taking a deep breath, not out of necessity, but just because, I reached to turn on the radio. Some music will make this ride even better. As the music switched on, I turned the volume up, blasting the music and beginning to relax even more. In this moment, I didn't have anyone to worry about but myself. No shifting and sorting through the future looking for potential disasters, no digging ahead to protect the family, nothing. This is what I needed. Time alone. As much as I love Jasper, I sometimes just need time. No worries, just me and the road. Part of me contemplated just driving until I ran out of gas. The winding roads were leading me even further away from the pressure I had been feeling. If vampires could cry, there would definitely be hot tears streaming down my face as I continued on my journey to nowhere.

**A/N - Might continue this to go more in depth about Alice's character, might not. Thoughts?**


End file.
